1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to encoding and decoding of an audio signal or a video signal, and more particularly, to entropy encoding and decoding.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an audio signal or a video signal is encoded, an input signal is processed in a predetermined method, quantized, and entropy-encoded. Alternatively, when an audio signal or a video signal is decoded, a bitstream generated by an encoder is processed in a predetermined method, entropy-decoded, and dequantized.
If the entropy encoding and the entropy decoding are performed according to the prior art, coding efficiency is low and complexity is high. For example, in the case of Advanced Audio Coding (AAC), since additional information, such as “section_data”, of an entropy coding output range, an amount of additional data in coding increases. For example, in order to encode a signal having the size of 1024, 1024 codebooks are needed, requiring much memory space and considerable complexity.